Sin Destino
by Feyree
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron de verdad, pero Arnold no pierde la esperanza de verla. Las cosas cambian drásticamente cuando una chica desaparece, y es encontrada dos días después en el bosque. Ahora todo el mundo apunta a Helga, y ella, con un destino ya de por sí deplorable, trata de encontrar con desesperación las ganas de vivir. ¿Qué hará Arnold?
1. Aclaración Introductoria

Aclaración Introductoria

ꚙ

Esta historia está contada en primera persona. Como se origina en forma de carta, obviamente tendrá que dirigirse en un tema propio.

Longitud de capítulos variable. Los capítulos no tendrán una cantidad de palabras específica. Como cuando mandamos mensajes o escribimos cartas.

Ambientación lluviosa y temas psicológicos depresivos. Para mi el tema de la lluvia en esta historia es un simbolismo que representa la tristeza y la depresión de los personajes. Trataré temas que rondan en mi cabeza (y tal vez en la de muchos otros) constantemente. Si eres una persona muy depresiva, o que no soporta este tipo de temas dramáticos, es preferible que no lo leas. Y si lo haces, es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Bosque y misterio. El Bosque también tiene su simbolismo. Como un algo, un lugar, o una cosa prohibida que te hace daño, pero aun así te encanta. Como la soledad, la inhibición y la asocialidad. También refugio y desesperación. El Bosque es un lugar, un ente, una atracción desastrosa para la protagonista (en este caso, Helga). Pero, como todo en la vida, el exceso le resultará dañino. También tocaré el misterio de la desaparición y el caso que circula alrededor de Helga, todos apuntándola con los ojos. El tema de la opresión social y el suicidio. Superación y tal vez esperanza.

Personajes distintos, pero iguales a la serie. Mi objetivo principal es contar una historia. En este caso no me guiaré por lo que pueda parecerse o no a la serie. Aunque no cambiaré la esencia de los personajes ni su personalidad. Arnold seguirá siendo un chico bueno y Helga teatral y sarcástica. Pero no será exacto pues Helga tendrá una actitud mucho más moderada y retraída. Asocial y mucho mas reservada. Arnold, tendrá un pequeño cambia también, pero su función será de pilar y apoyo.

Historia sin guías ni preparación. No habrá ficha de personajes, ni planeaciones de ningún tipo aquí. Habrá lo que se vaya dando. No me apetece trabajarla demasiado, porque para mí, perdería su esencia. Pero sí me aseguraré de traerla lo mas pulida posible.

Historia corta. Tengo bastante material para alargarla, pero no. Será corta, a pesar de que tenga muchos capítulos. Al menos, esa es mi decisión por el momento. Si cambio de parecer, se los haré saber.

ꚙ

Por el momento esto es todo. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han decidido darle una oportunidad.

Que tengan una lectura muy amena 😊

ꚙ


	2. Carta 1

_Para: Arnold P. S_

 _De: Helga G. P_

Las calles de donde me encuentro están mojadas gracias a la insistente lluvia. Estamos en septiembre, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Es extraño y hermoso, el como la lluvia se siente diferente en esta pequeña parte del mundo. El clima es cálido y tempestuoso, gotas sorpresivas llegan cuando crees que habrá un día soleado y sin nubes. Pero siempre es así. Me encanta el Bosque. A veces, es donde más paz siento en estos momentos, cuando las clases terminan y estoy demasiado cansada de mi departamento deplorable y gris. La universidad es aburrida y sosa, lo único divertido ocurre cuando las clases empiezan y la bola de trogloditas cierran la boca por un rato.

Mi apartamento es pequeño, por si te lo preguntas. Creo que el closet de la habitación que tenía en Hillwood le quedaría grande. Te menciono esto por la pregunta que me hiciste. Siempre quieres saber cómo estoy, si estoy cómoda, satisfecha.

Aún no lo sé.

Los días pasan muy rápido ¿sabes? En ocasiones me recargo en el tronco predilecto que me adueñé cuando llegué al inicio del Bosque. Miro las hojas de los arboles y escucho el viento cantar una canción inentendible. Observo las nubes, soy testigo de cómo el tiempo pasa rápido y perezoso. No me importa que el tiempo pase, no siento preocupación, no siento nada.

Eso es lo extraño del asunto. El sentimiento de vacío. Me cansa, me desespera. ¿Tú crees que hay algo mal conmigo?

Incluso sé lo que me contestarás, no tienes que ponerlo en tu próxima carta. Estoy cansada de la ayuda.

Ahora… simplemente no sé qué mas decirte. No tengo ganas de hablar, de escribir.

Hay mucha oscuridad, Arnold, hay muchos problemas con los que lidiar. Decírtelos empeoraría las cosas. Me alegra que no estés aquí.

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Cuando vives en las tinieblas tus ojos pronto se acostumbran.

Como siempre, no te diré dónde me encuentro. El mundo tiene el treinta por ciento de bosques, cuatro mil millones de hectáreas. para cuando descubras mi ubicación exacta «si es que lo haces», ya habré desaparecido otra vez. Buena suerte, supongo.

Se despide: H


	3. Carta 2

_07/09/2018_

 _De: Arnold P. S_

 _Para: Helga G. P_

Aquí en Londres también llueve, vaya sorpresa ¿no?

Te he prometido que no estaría tan… al pendiente de ti. Aún así, tu sabes que no podré evitarlo. Para ser alguien tan buena escribiendo, olvidaste poner la fecha de nuevo. ¿Esto es parte de tu estrategia para mantenerte anónima? Es probable que sí, teniendo en cuenta que si envías las cartas en determinada fecha es posible que yo pueda calcular la distancia con el tiempo de entrega. Siempre piensas en todo, por desgracia.

Las cosas tampoco están bien por aquí, me temo. Creí que Hertfordshire facilitaría mi vida. Pero bueno, mamá siempre me dice que así es el mundo adulto. En cierta forma, lo aborrezco. Siempre cuando encuentro algo positivo a la vida aparece algo que siempre lo nubla. Por suerte mi apartamento no es pequeño. Tengo un compañero de cuarto, es muy amable, se llama Ethan. Probablemente a ti no te interese tanto mi vida como a mi la tuya, pero me gusta escribirte, en cierta forma. Cuando te escribo es el único momento de paz que tengo. Probablemente yo no tengo esas palabras tan complicadas o frases poéticas que tu utilizas, pero espero entretenerte con mi nulo sentido del humor. Una compañera de clases dice que tengo futuro con el sarcasmo ¿puedes creerlo? En todo caso, espero no serte un estorbo, de nuevo.

Me alegra que nos mantengamos en contacto, a pesar de que eres tan reticente conmigo.

Esta vez mi carta será extremadamente corta. Tu sabes que a mi me gusta hablar y hablar, pero, sin embargo, tengo trabajo.

He conseguido trabajo, ¿te imaginas?

Y, por último: sé que odias que te lo diga, he reducido mis intentos con tal de que no tires mis cartas a la basura apenas te lleguen, pero es cierto.

Busca ayuda.

Se despide: A

PDT: Aun me queda algo de positividad, tal vez tarde, pero estoy seguro de que te encontraré.


	4. Carta 3

_De: Helga G. P_

 _Para: Arnold P. S_

Esta noche estuve dos horas frente a mi computadora. La hoja en blanco se cernía en mi como un monstruo blanquecino y aterrador. Fue doloroso, como si me arrancaran la piel en pedazos y sin anestesia. Siempre creí que lo mas doloroso que un escritor se enfrentaría sería el dolor de espalda por estar horas sentado, los dedos entumecidos y adoloridos por no dejar de teclear en un lapso muy largo de tiempo.

Yo siempre tenía ideas, siempre tenía algo que expresar. Tenía un pedazo de mi alma listo para incrustarlo en las palabras. Pero hoy, hoy simplemente estaba seca.

Estuve allí hasta que los ojos me ardieron, hasta que mi reloj marcó las cuatro de la mañana. Probablemente debería estar durmiendo, pero no puedo dormir. Así que lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos es escribirte a ti. No tengo que pensar en nada más. No nos dejan salir al Bosque cuando pasa el toque de queda, piensan exageradamente que hay animales salvajes dispuestos a despedazarnos en la oscuridad. Yo ya he estado allí de noche. No es tan negro una vez que tus ojos se acostumbran, después de un tiempo, cuando tus sentidos se familiarizan, entonces ves de verdad. Miras las luciérnagas resplandecer, como ojos vigilantes que te observan en la oscuridad. Creaturas nocturnas que alumbran cada paso que des. Sientes el olor a musgo, tierra mojada. La humedad de las plantas hace que sienta frío, sobre todo cuando las inesperadas lluvias atacan sin piedad.

No es que me moleste, solo es cuestión de llevar un impermeable lo suficientemente abrigado. Me escondo entre dos troncos retorcidos que se encuentran a medio kilómetro de espesura. No te preocupes, siempre llevo una brújula conmigo, y un mapa. Es mucho mejor que el otro tronco, La madera está manipulada de tal forma que queda un tipo techo que me protege de la humedad.

Los arboles de aquí no son como los conoces. Son medianos, aunque extremadamente anchos. La madera de un árbol viejo bien podría simular el ático de alguien, o mi habitación en la ciudad. Este, en especial está perfectamente esculpido para que bien pueda mudarme dentro de él. Aunque, bueno, no sería lo mas ético. Me gusta escuchar el sonido de las aves y el agua correr. Si te das cuenta, esto podría ser terapéutico para mí. Al fin alejada de las clases, del ajetreo de la vida cotidiana y aburrida. Disfruto leer y escribir un poco en mi pequeño refugio. Aunque por desgracia, las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

Tengo que volver a la civilización, eso ya lo sabía yo.

Así que lo hacía, volvía a mi vida aburrida y carente de sentimiento.

Probablemente te escribo por estar en busca de inspiración. Ahora que no se me permite ir al bosque y perderme en la oscuridad del sonido de las gotas y los grillos.

Mi insomnio no es sorpresivo, de hecho, lo esperaba, así que de todos modos no es que tenga algo mas interesante que hacer en estos momentos, además de darle mil vueltas a la cama.

Qué ingenuo eres. Incluso alguien tan positivo como tú sabría que es imposible encontrarme. Lo estas confundiendo todo con la terquedad. Ya he hecho esto varias veces, pero no veo por qué no hacerlo de nuevo:

Regla numero 1: No hostigues ni a mí ni a Phoebe con mi paradero.

Regla numero 2: No enviar mas de una carta. Phoebe no tiene tiempo para estar enviando constantemente

Regla numero 3: No espiar a Phoebe

Regla numero 4: No me preguntes de _eso_ a menos que yo lo saque a colocación.

Sé que soy dura y exigente, pero solo bajo estas condiciones te permito mandarme cartas. Así me siento cómoda respondiéndote.

Sé que lo odias, pero no me importa. Quiero estar sola, Arnold. Alejarme de la gente por un tiempo. Solo tengo comunicación contigo, y de ti depende que las cosas sigan así.

Cuéntame cómo conseguiste ese trabajo, al menos para tener algo que leer en lo que las clases empiezan.

Se despide: H


	5. Carta 4

_09/09/2018_

 _De: Arnold P. S_

 _Para: Helga G. P_

No hagas eso. No te introduzcas al bosque de esa manera, sobre todo si es prohibido. No me gustaría que te pasase algo malo. Pero, bueno, no es que yo tenga demasiado que decir al respecto. Lo único que te pido de verdad es que… tengas cuidado.

No sé qué mas decirte para que hagas las cosas diferentes, yo no puedo manipularte. Quiero tu bien. No sé qué sentiría si algo te pasase, si un día las cartas dejasen de llegar, que Phoebe venga y me diga que no tiene noticias de ti.

No hay nada mas frustrante que la impotencia.

Bueno, respecto a lo otro, quisiera aclarar que fue… un golpe de suerte. Ya sabes, de esos momentos en los que te pasan cosas buenas (o malas) y no sabes de dónde vino ni cómo. Estaba paseando por la cafetería que se encuentra a solo dos cuadras de nuestro apartamento. Tenía planeado tomar un café, pero la asignación que mis padres me mandaron se había terminado. Así que, como un masoquista, decidí pasearme por ahí. Suena patético, lo sé. Sin embargo, esa tarde no había mucho que hacer, había terminado todos mis proyectos, y no me apetecía ir a una de esas fiestas de la facultad. Sé que era viernes por la noche, pero no me entusiasmaba estar rodeado de gente borracha. Yo nunca he encajado en ese ambiente. Soy muy diferente al resto, y eso es notorio.

La mayoría de mis compañeros me odia, y no es porque yo les haya hecho algo malo, es que los profesores me aman. Tal vez sueno muy… engreído, pero es la verdad. Soy responsable, entrego los trabajos a tiempo, soy educado, nunca doy problemas.

Eso ha hecho que disminuya un poco la popularidad. Aunque Ethan dice que solo es así el primer año, que después de los dieciocho los adolescentes se ven presionados con eso de la "madurez". Todos empiezan a comportarse de una manera distinta, aunque sea una falsedad.

Me estoy desviando de nuevo ¿verdad? Estaba por contarte cómo conseguí ese trabajo y terminé relatándote esas cosas. Lo siento, esto de contar historias no es lo mío.

En fin, un chico mayor que yo, tal vez de unos veintiséis años, se encontraba discutiendo con el gerente en la entrada de la tienda. El chico terminó despedido, pero deberías haber visto al gerente, estaba tan rojo de la rabia que me pregunté si era si quiera posible que el cuero cabelludo se enrojeciera. Estaba a punto de pasar de largo hasta que me vio. Me paralicé, realmente me dio algo cuando posó sus ojos marrones en mí, pero en vez de reprenderme por estar de mirón, simplemente me preguntó si quería el empleo.

Fue mi día de suerte, por mucho.

Acepté, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo usar esas máquinas para hacer café, ni mucho menos qué era un _frapuccino_ , ni siquiera sé si lo estoy escribiendo bien. Veo el nombre estampado en la máquina, pero nunca se me pega.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, quería preguntarte si te apetecía mandarnos correos electrónicos en vez de estas cartas. Le pregunté a Ethan y me dijo que podía usar su computadora para mandarte correos cuando quisiera. ¿Qué te parece?

Te dejaré mi correo en el sobre de la carta

Creo que será más fácil y sencillo eso de escribirnos. No tendré que molestar tanto a Phoebe. Podemos usar Facebook, WhatsApp, Messenger, lo que quieras. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste respecto a las redes sociales, pero podrías crearte una cuenta falsa, con un seudónimo que no tenga nada que ver con tu nombre.

Realmente espero que aceptes. Prometo que no estaré investigando tu paradero por este medio. Hay otras formas de encontrarte.

Se despide: A


	6. Carta 5

_15/09/2018_

 _De: Helga G. P_

 _Para: Arnold P. S_

Si hay algo que aborrezco del Bosque, esos son los mosquitos. Los asquerosos y ponzoñosos mosquitos. El otro día tuve que salir a la ciudad a comprar un aerosol para matarlos y deshacerme de ellos. Aunque, claro, hay mosquitos en todas partes, ya sea en el Bosque, en las clases, en mi habitación... La maldición de estar rodeados de vegetación. Pero no importa. Encontré lo que buscaba en esa pequeña tienda económica del centro.

Tienes suerte de poder decir algo al respecto, Cabeza de Balón. Yo soy invisible para todos los sabiondos de por aquí, afortunadamente. Soy la chica nueva que llegó hace unos meses a estudiar letras. Creo que es genial. No quiero llamar la atención. Aunque es cierto que mis incursiones al Bosque han empezado a ser llamativas.

Esta mañana me encontraba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a mi casillero. Iba como todos los días, meditabunda, con los audífonos puestos, la gorra de beisbol de los Yanquis sosteniendo mi cabello, y varios libros bajo el brazo.

Mi casillero se encuentra convenientemente junto a otros cuatro. El de Serena, Amelia, Carlos, y Ronald. Es un misterio cómo es que esos babosos se las arreglaron para andar juntos a todos lados. Serena y Amelia son hermanas, y los otros chicos son sus novios. Así que supongo que es comprensible.

Serena es el tipo de persona que, si te la topas en un autobús, pone su bolso en el asiento vacío junto a ella para que no te sientes cerca de su persona. Siempre lleva una minifalda que me recuerda a las strippers de los videos que los chicos calientes ven en clase, pensando que nadie se da cuenta. Tiene el cabello rubio cenizo y los ojos de un extraño marrón rojizo que no había visto antes en otra persona. Siempre lleva una sonrisa enigmática en la cara, similar a la Mona Liza. Supongo que lo hace para verse misteriosa, aunque en determinadas situaciones, su rostro es como un libro abierto. Su hermana es físicamente similar a ella, solo que a ella se le caería el bolso al suelo del bus. A decir verdad, nunca he tenido problemas con Amelia, excepto, que claro, siempre sigue ciegamente a la rubia oxigenada que tiene por pariente.

Los otros chicos las siguen como chihuahuas. Siempre en busca de cariño o atención de su parte. Incluso, como estos canes tan intrigantes, buscan la atención por sí mismos haciendo trucos de feria, o como a mi me gusta llamarlo: estupideces.

Pero no ahondaré demasiado en ellos. Hablar de esos tontos sería malgastar mi preciado tiempo. Así que me centraré en las hermanas Chismosidad.

Serena estaba recargada en mi casillero cuando me paré frente a ella. Simulaba estar demasiado centrada en la conversación que mantenía con Carlos, que tardó varios segundos en percatarse de mi existencia. Yo, entre tanto, me las arreglaba para no molerme los dientes. Esa vieja parte de mi aflorando al exterior, lista para dar pelea y expresar de una manera muy física su opinión. Sin embargo, no dije nada, y le murmuré un:

―Permiso ― ella finalmente se giró hacia a mi y me regaló su famosa sonrisilla. Se hizo a un lado de inmediato, dándome esa sensación extraña en el estómago de encontrarme con una persona impredecible.

―Disculpa ― me dijo a mi espalda con una vocecilla aguda que traté de sacudirme de los oídos antes de que dejase marca. Le hice un gesto con la mano e intenté ignorarlos a todos. Cuando terminé lo que debería con mi casillero, me giré y los encontré observándome con cara rara.

―¿Tengo algo en el rostro? ― les pregunté tratando que mi mal humor no se filtrara demasiado en la voz. Amelia, junto a Serena, apartó el rostro avergonzada por observarme fijamente, pero, en cambio, Serena, siguió mirándome descaradamente.

―No, es solo que nos preguntábamos por qué te la pasas tanto tiempo en el Bosque. ― Estuve a punto de contestarles _¿qué les importa?_ Pero creí que sería mejor ser tan enigmática como ella.

―Descúbranlo ustedes mismos ― me encogí de hombros. Sus caras se tornaron en confusión, incluso Amelia puso cara de horror. Probablemente mancharse de lodo y hojas secas era demasiado aterrador para una chica común de por aquí.

―¿Cómo? ¿Ahí te venden hierba o algo? ― esta vez sí que estuve a punto de mandarlos a la mierda, pero me dio curiosidad.

―¿Qué? ¿utilizan el Bosque para traficar cosas ilícitas? ― ellos, que se encontraban demasiado inclinados sobre mí, retrocedieron y relajaron el semblante casi al unísono. Me pareció que esto era de lo más extraño, pero yo ya he visto cosas demasiado extrañas en mi vida como para empezar a enumerar.

―Si, ya sabes, esas cosas ― me respondió Ronald haciendo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

―Es solo que te la pasas demasiado tiempo allí, es extraño ― Yo no quería ni empezar a imaginarme cómo es que ellos sabían eso. Los chismes a veces corren tan rápido como la pólvora. Me encogí de hombros y traté de igualar su sonrisa enigmática.

―El bosque es un lugar onírico, aunque no como ustedes se lo imaginan ― Dicho esto, me fui.

El resto del día, pude sentir muchas miradas en mi entorno. Entonces supe a ciencia cierta que mi anonimato se acabó.

Tal vez sería un buen momento para mudarme de nuevo, aunque, bueno, yo planeaba quedarme aquí por lo menos un año. Será un fastidio tener que hacer todo de nuevo. No soy todo poderosa, Arnold, incluso a mí se me haría difícil hacer que me acepten en otra universidad.

Respondiendo tu cuestionable pregunta:

No. Definitivamente no. Nada de redes sociales para mí. En todo caso, no tengo celular _Android_ , no puedo descargar ninguna de esas aplicaciones en mi ladrillo que llamo teléfono. Así, que, por el momento, tendrás que aguantarte.

Tal vez considere lo de los correos, pero mi conexión a internet no es estable, por esa razón siempre nos hemos comunicado en cartas. Siempre me estoy moviendo.

Y, sí, es una forma muy patética de conseguir empleo.

Se despide: H

ꚙ

Aquí termina este pequeño maratón de fin de semana. Todo esto lo escribí en dos días, y estoy agotada jajaja. Espero que les esté gustando. Por favor díganme qué les parece 😉. Que tengan una linda semana

ꚙ


End file.
